


Trouble in Paradise

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request (from Tumblr):  hey, could you write a marvel x the originals crossover where the reader is dating Bucky (if comfortable writing him, if not let me know and i can change it) and she introduces him to her family (the Mikaelsons, she’s Klaus or Rebekah’s twin) and like they recognise him from him being The Winter Solider and like all hell breaks lose with a fluffy/happy ending? thanks :) - @simonsblueeFics: The Originals x MCU crossoverWord Count: 2.5k
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Trouble in Paradise

You and Bucky Barnes had been quite the couple ever since you two met in New York a few months ago through your mutual friend, Steve Rogers.

~A couple of months ago~

“So you’re not gonna go all fangirl on me when you meet the rest of the Avengers, right?” Steve asks as you make your way to the doors of the Avengers compound.

“In your year of knowing me. Has Y/N Mikaelson ever fangirled?” You tease back.

“No.” He chuckles. “No, Y/N Mikaelson has never fangirled,” He responds opening the door for you. The two of you head into the elevator. As you make your way out you see Tony Stark in his shop and a few others in the living room on the other side.

“Oh..My…God. You didn’t tell me THE Iron Man was gonna be here!” You whisper fake surprised as Steve just looks at you annoyed.

“Really, Y/N. You told me–” He starts.

“I’m kidding. Chill,” You slap Steve on the chest before walking into Tony’s shop.

“Hi, and you are?” Tony asks as you walk in.

“Y/N. Y/N Mikaelson. A good friend of mister Cap America.” You say looking around.

“Well, Steve didn’t tell me we’d have a guest today. Anything of ours is yours.” He offers.

“Can I have a suit?!” You say excitedly. “Kidding but your work is great,” You say after seeing Tony’s look of disapproval. 

“Come meet everyone else,” Steve says leading you out of the shop.

“Nice to meet you, Tony,” You say as you leave the shop and he nods his head.

Steve leads you to the living room as you find pretty much every other Avenger except Thor and Clint Barton, “Hey guys, this is my good friend Y/N Mikaelson. I hope you guys don’t mind but she needs a place to stay for a while and I thought here would be great.” Steve tells the crew. They all say agreeing words in response.

“I know who all of you are, so no need for introductions really,” You tell the group.

“I’ll show you to your room.” Steve turns to you and leads you down a hallway. You guys take a few turns through the maze of the compound before finally reaching your room. You set your stuff down as Steve begins to explain the “rules” of living in the compound. Even though they were really more guidelines if anything.

“I’ll let you settle in. Come get to know everyone once you’re ready.” Steve says making his way to his door.

“Hey, Steve. Wanda told me you were over here.” A man says making his way to Steve.

“Hey, perfect timing. I’d like you to meet a good friend of mine who’s staying with us.” Steve says as you make your way to your door.

“Hi, Y/N Mikaelson. You must be the Winter Soldier.” You say putting your hand out for him to shake.

“Please call me Bucky, nice to meet you,” He smiles shaking your hand.

And that’s where it all started.

~Present Day~

You wake up next to Bucky as your phone buzzes violently. Still being tired you completely ignore it, not even sparing a glance. You lie awake for a few moments before finally checking your phone. You find 17 missed phone calls from your older brother Niklaus. Not even caring for your other family members you don’t even call back and turn over to cuddle Bucky. You only got a few seconds before your phone starts to buzz again, only this time it was your other older brother, Elijah. Being annoyed enough about the calls you rush out of your room to answer it.

“I told you to never call me, any of you.” You respond angrily.

“Well, hello to you too little sis,” You hear Elijah’s soothing voice respond.

“Did Nik put you up to this? If so, tell him I’m not speaking to him. Then again he’s probably standing right next to you,” You spurt out.

“We were planning on a little family reunion, a ball in fact. And would love for you to come and join us. Even heard you had yourself a new boyfriend, we’d love to meet him,” Elijah disregards what you had just told him. 

“Have you guys been keeping tabs on me? And what makes you think I’d come to your little ball?” You respond.

“Sweetheart, we got eyes all over the world.” You hear Nik say in the background.

“I knew it,” I say rolling your eyes.

“Mother, Finn, and Kol will be there,” Elijah states.

“Wow, Nik decided to finally forgive them? And if mother is going to be there. No thanks.” You say and hang up the phone. You head back into your room to find Bucky is finally awake.

“Hey, you alright?” He asks clearly noticing the pissed look plastered on your face.

“Yeah just some family drama,” You say making your way to him and give him a soft peck on the lips.

“You know you’ve never told me about your family except that you and they are the oldest vampires on earth,” He states.

“I’ve kinda cut myself off from them. That’s why I never talk about my family.” You sigh.

“Well, it was clearly important enough for you to answer the call.” Bucky points out.

“If you call answering because your sick of constantly hearing your phone buzz a million times, then sure,” You respond crossing your arms

“What did they want?” He asks rubbing his hands up and down your arms.

“It’s not important,” You brush off and head to your dresser.

“If they called you that many times, it is,” He tells you.

“You’re not gonna give up, huh?” You turn around and scoff.

“If something is bothering my one true love this much. Then yes, I’m not gonna give up.” Bucky walks over and cups your face in his hands.

You sigh, “They’re planning some sort of family reunion ball thing. And found out I have a boyfriend, they want to meet you,” You reluctantly tell him.

“I would love to meet and get to know your family. Let’s go,” Bucky suggests. 

“No. Nuh-uh. If we go all hell is going to break loose. In fact, it’s going to, regardless if we go.” You state.

“I can handle myself. If I can survive a fall from a train and live 70 years, barely aging. I think we’re good.” He states back.

“No. It’s out of the question, Buck. I’m not risking your life just so you and my family can play get along.” You tell him rustling through your clothes.

“If it makes you feel better we can bring back up. Steve. Tony.” Bucky suggests.

“They’ll sense them as soon as we get to the door, we’re the original vampires. I already told you no.” You sternly respond.

“Come on, Y/N. It can’t be that bad. When’s the ball?” Bucky says as you start to get dressed.

“I didn’t talk long or care enough to ask,” You respond.

“Well, let’s ask. Again. I’d love to meet your family.” Bucky responds.

“I told you we’re not going.” You say starting to get mad. Bucky doesn’t respond, catching on to your anger towards him. You head out of your room and into the kitchen. You start to make yourself and Bucky some breakfast.

“Hey, you got some mail Y/N,” Peter Parker says walking with a box in hand.

“Thanks, Peter,” You say taking the box from him. 

As soon as you look at the top of the box you see your family crest plastered on the top, “How did they find where I lived?” You whisper under your breath.

“Who?” Peter asks, clearly always wanting to know what going on.

“No one,” You say and set the box back down and finish cooking breakfast. You neatly arrange the food on plates and carry the box and breakfast back to your room.

You set the box down and the food on a table as Bucky finishes his shower. Letting the curiosity get the better of you, you decide to open the box. The first thing you see is a card. You open it to find “Hello sister. We would love to invite you and your boyfriend to our family ball on October 22nd at 7 pm in Mystic Falls. Although it would be lovely to join us before then. Hope you like your dress, Rebekah picked it out,” written on the inside. 

Underneath the letter, you find a blue ball gown underneath. You quickly close the box as you hear the door to the bathroom open, “What’s that?” You hear Bucky’s voice behind you. 

“Nothing. I made some breakfast. Still hot,” You push off his question.

“It’s something from your family, huh?” He says clearly noticing the “M” plastered on the top.

“Yes,” You sigh as you open the lid back up and hand him the letter. He reads it and pulls out the dress.

“This is a lovely dress. Wish I picked it out. So does this mean we’re going?” He asks clearly excited to go.

“I guess so. If they know where I live then. I rather go than put you guys in harm’s way,” You say reluctantly.

“We’re in the Avenger’s compound. I think we’re fine,” Bucky responds.

“Better safe than sorry,” You say as you put the dress back in a close the box.

“Well its the 20th today, we should probably head over tomorrow. Seeing as they want to see us beforehand.” Bucky says as he starts to eat.

“I guess we should pack and head out tonight,” You say as you start to eat as well.

You and Bucky spent the day packing up and preparing a quinjet to have Natasha fly you out. The next morning you, Bucky, and Natasha head to the quinjet to fly to Mystic Falls. You have Natasha land in the front driveway of the mansion that Elijah has told you about.

“Just call when you need to be picked up,” Natasha yelled as you and Bucky made your way out.

You and Bucky walk up to the front porch, “Prepare for all hell to break loose,” You say as you were about to open the door. But before your hand reached the knob someone opens the door from the inside.

“Baby sis! Welcome home!” Rebekah throws herself into your arms.

“Hey, Rebekah. This is Bucky, my boyfriend.” You say pulling yourself away. 

“I’m Rebekah. Come meet everyone else,” She says as you and Bucky walk into the house.

She leads you to your room where you and Bucky set your stuff down. After you had set your stuff down, she leads you into the great room where you find a few of your other siblings. Niklaus, Kol, and Finn.

“Is Y/N here yet?” You hear Nik ask clearly sounding impatient. 

“I’m right here,” You say as you round the corner. 

“Ah! there is our lovely little sister. How are–” Nik says but stops clearly taking notice of Bucky.

“Niklaus, don’t,” You say knowing that he’ll burst into anger.

“You’re boyfriend is the Winter Soldier?!” Nik raises his voice.

“Nik! Please,” Rebekah yells trying to get him to calm down.

“Oh I better rip him from limb to limb,” Klaus says after pushing Bucky up against the wall behind you guys.

“Nik stop! You wanted us here and we are!” You explain.

“You are not allowed to be associated with this…this Russian Dog!” Klaus says flashing his amber eyes at Bucky.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Bucky says grabbing Nik’s hand with his metal arm.

“Oh, you think that you can beat a thousand-year-old hybrid with that little metal arm of yours, don’t you,” Nik says getting ready to bite Bucky. 

“Nik, I swear to god. If you hurt him. I’m out of here!” I say pulling him off of Bucky. But clearly what you said didn’t work as Nik and Bucky get into a full-on fistfight. Nik rushes him around the room as they land blows on each other.

“Nik!” I yell and try to pull him off Bucky. 

“Niklaus Mikaelson!” You hear a somewhat familiar voice say as they stop fighting. You turn your head to find your mother, Esther, and Elijah walk in. “Behave yourself. We have a guest,” She says calmly as Nik and Bucky let go of each other.

“Y/N, it’s wonderful to see you again,” Elijah says breaking the tension. 

“Hey. Esther.” You say as you notice your mother looking towards you.

“It’s wonderful to see you again. As well as meet you–” She trails off clearly not knowing Bucky’s name.

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky finishes.

“Bucky. I’m glad you could join us. Now why don’t you two settle in and meet us back down here for lunch, and we can all get to know each other,” Esther says calmly.

You slowly leave the great room and head back up to the room you were given. You and Bucky start to unpack a few of your clothes.

“I’m sorry about that. My family is dysfunctional,” You say hanging the dress up.

“Well, you warned me and like I said. I can handle myself,” He responds back.

“Just keep a lookout. I don’t want you to get hurt,” You say as you hear a knock on your door. You open up to find none other than Niklaus, your older hybrid brother.

“Yes?” You say annoyed.

“Can you and I have a little talk?” Klaus says looking at Bucky behind you.

“Fine,” You sigh. He leads you to the library, far enough so no one could hear. 

“What did you want to talk about?” You question as he closes the door.

“I am not letting you, my little sister, be associated with him. I knew I shouldn’t have let you leave,” Klaus says annoyed.

“I’m sorry that you seeing me happy upsets you. That me being with someone who actually makes me happy, upsets you,” You snap back.

“You know what he’s done right? He was a spy!” Klaus raises his voice.

“And now he’s my boyfriend and I love him!” You yell back.

“Nik, Y/N,” You and Nik turn your heads as you see Elijah walk in. “I think Y/N’s boyfriend is wonderful and will do anything to make her happy,” Elijah gives his opinion.

“Thank you. Now can we please have a normal, non-dysfunctional family event, please,” You say.

“But he was a Russian spy!” Nik says still upset.

“Not anymore. Now please Nik. Please behave yourself. I already don’t want to be here,” You sigh.

“Fine. For you, but if he tries anything. I’m killing him,” Nik says pointing to you after a few moments of thinking.

“Nik…” You trail off.

“Ok. Ok. Fine. I won’t touch him,” He says holding his hands up.

“Good, it’s settled. Now let’s go to lunch and get to know Bucky Barnes,” Elijah says before walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soo this turned out to be way longer than I expected. I loved everything about this request. It fuels my soul…tbh, like as soon as I started I really couldn’t stop. I’m not sure if the ending is as fluffy/happy as you hoped for, but I felt like it fit for the characters. I hope this is what you were looking for and enjoy it!


End file.
